IZombie: Dead Air
"Dead Air" is the eighth episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Zetna Fuentes with a script written by Aiyana White. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, May 5th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Tuan Quoc Le - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5509. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * Actress Olena Medwid is credited as Olena Venidiktova in this episode. * This is the first episode of iZombie directed by Zetna Fuentes. It is Zetna's only episode from season one of the series. * This is the first television writing work for Aiyana White. * Blaine DeBeers appeared last in "Virtual Reality Bites". Allusions * The first title card seen in this episode reads "Electricity Killed the Radio Star". This is a rewording of the song title "Video Killed the Radio Star", which was recorded by The Buggles and released in 1979. * Lowell Tracey makes a reference to Tinkerbell in this episode. Tinkerbell is a fairy character featured in the original Peter Pan story and most adaptations thereof. iZombie star Rose McIver played Tinkerbell on episodes of Once Upon a Time. * Major Lilywhite makes a reference to Sons of Anarchy in this episode. This is the title to a TV drama series that aired on the FX Network from 2008 to 2014. * Olivia Moore makes a reference to House Lannister in this episode. House Lannister is one of the main noble houses featured in the HBO fantasy series Game of Thrones. * Major Lilywhite makes a reference to Fight Club in this episode. Fight Club is a drama film directed by David Fincher in 1999 and stars Edward Norton and Brad Pitt. It is based on the 1996 novel by Chuck Palahniuk. One of the recurring lines from the film is, "First rule of Fight Club: There is no Fight Club". Quotes * Liv Moore: Every time Major calls me his friend, I ache. I miss the "girl" modifier. But the truth is, we were practically besties from the moment we met. That's why we were so great together. Underneath all the love and the desire to tear each other's clothes off, was the person I wanted to share every detail of my life with. Without that, it's not really a relationship, is it? Is it just sex? Is that who you are? A zombie booty call? .... * Liv Moore: I can't help it. I'm filled to the brim with insight. * Ravi Chakrabarti: Oh, that's what you're filled with. Just find out if she's dating anyone, okay? * Liv Moore: I live to enable. .... * Ravi Chakrabarti: Do you think this is how Oppenheimer felt staring down at the a-bomb? * Liv Moore: Like a drama queen? Or are you talking about the need for self-aggrandizement? .... * Liv Moore: Major doesn't get dumped. There are literally two reasons to end a relationship with Major: zombieism and full-on death. .... * Peyton Charles: I have a feeling people who are friends with social workers don't ask this question a lot, but who were you fighting with this week? * Major Lilywhite: Sons of Anarchy, I think. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:May, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified